Love to keep
by ForgottenToy
Summary: harry is still having a hard time to cope with cedric's death,mm,MPREG,CDHP, CedricHarry if you dont read mm then dont read this i already warned you! sorry no good at summaries
1. mixed emotions

Hi guys this is tea26 I know that my other fic's are bad and not very good but I'm really really trying to improve my English just give me a chance? Hehe hoping for your reviews and things like that hope you like this one!

**Warning: This song is not mine and so are the characters.**

**LOVE TO KEEP**

**Chapter One: Mixed Emotions**

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_Where angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

Harry is sitting in his room a hand in his stomach and his other hand right on top of his heart.

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

He is thinking about Cedric and his soon to be son, he doesn't even realizes that tears are flowing down his cheeks.

_She was the sun shining upon_

_The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail_

_/"Kill the spare" Wormtail screeched "AVADA KEDAVRA", the pain Harry felt in his scar is nothing compared to the pain in his heart./_

_He was the moon painting you_

_With it's glow so vulnerable and pale_

_/NOOOOOOOOOOO! Harry screamed running to Cedric's side sobbing, please don't leave me don't please, Harry felt anger boil inside him and the hatred towards Voldemort grew, everyone he loved always die because of that man, now he will kill Voldemort for sure/_

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_When love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

_/"EXPELLARIUM" Harry shouted with all his might the tears still flowing down his cheeks and the only thing in his mind now is to avenge his parents and lover, "AVADA KEDAVRA" countered Voldemort/_

_She was the wind carrying in_

_All the troubles and fears_

_You've for years tried to forget_

_/A thin line formed between Harry and Voldemort, Red coming from Harry and Green coming from Voldemort, the effects of this line caused the spirits to rise, Harry's parents told him "Harry let go of the line when we say Go! We have a plan, and Harry we always will be with you and will always love you James and Lilly Potter said"/_

_He was the fire_

_Restless and wild and you were_

_Like a moth to that flame_

_/The second spirit formed beside Harry and carresed his cheek with a chaste kiss then said "Harry baby bring my body back to Hogwarts and remember that I will always love you with my heart, body and soul and don't blame yourself for my death and Harry take care bye love, I'll always be with mom (Lilly) and dad (James) /_

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_Where Love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

_/He's back! He's Back! While sobbing in Cedric's neck, Dumbledore with Cedric's parents stood there in shock looking at Cedric's Body, Albus said who's back Harry, Voldemort! Voldemort's back he killed Cedric now sobbing frantically, Cho saw Cedric and began to panic she thought "oh no! I think Harry can't handle this" Cho is the only one who knew about their relationship to cover up that Harry have a crush on her and she is Cedric's girlfriend, she came to Harry's side and began to say soothing words while hugging Harry, They separated Harry by force on Cedric's body. Even with the use of magic they have difficulties._

_The heretic seal beyond divine_

_Pray to God who's deaf and blind_

_The last rites for souls on fire_

_Three little words and a question, 'Why?'_

_Cho is with Harry because she thought that Harry might do something, she saw Harry on the bed sobbing while clutching her dress and tears running down both of their cheeks, Harry fell asleep on her and she too fell asleep, She woke up on the sound of Sobbing and she knew who it is, she said 'Harry lets go down to eat today headmaster will announce Cedric's death to everyone…….(a silent pause)…….I know its hard for you but you must be brave for him……Why? Harry said why did he have to die? It should have been me! It should have been me to die! Harry choked on his tears, Cho waited until calmed down and said i….don't….know Harry, let's go down they are waiting for us. Cho- don't worry I didn't tell anyone smilenow lets go down._

_Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy_

_Where Love is a gun_

_Separating me from you_

_/OH GOD IT HURTS Harry told Cho beside her, I know Harry I know but it hurts more for you sad smile but we can face this right? Cho said, Right! Harry said………….here we are all gathered for Cedric's loss, he is a very smart and brave student, very nice to friends families and lovers……on this words Harry choked on his sobs and Cho held her tightly, after the ceremony Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Draco said Don't feel guilty for him Harry you know you aren't responsible for his death, at these words Harry saw red, SHUT UP! Cho said all of you don't know what Harry has gone through so don't make any comments like you know something with that before Harry Blacked out he said to Cho thank you./_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_/Harry woke up and saw Cho beside him, Harry tomorrow's school brake do you have a home to go to?... Yes Cho I have, I'm going back to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon they have been nicer to me so later then? Yes LATER HARRY!._

_The next day Harry felt dizzy and nauseous and ran to the bathroom pucking his guts out in the toilet, he said to himself "maybe I'll eat when I'm at aunt petunia's, when Harry got there his aunt gave him a BIG BEAR HUG and said they missed him, when he smelled the food downstairs he ran to the bathroom and vomited again "what has gotten into me?"_

**So do you like it huh? Huh? Huh? Pwease leave some comments reviews and things hehe see you later **


	2. Miracle From Gods

**Thank you all for the reviews, thank you also for commenting or giving ideas and some sort, thank you for making my story your favorite well hope you like this chapter!1 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NEITHER ARE THE CHARACTERS AND ENGLISH IS MY 2ND LANGUAGE**

**LOVE TO KEEP**

**Chapter Two: Miracle From Gods**

_Here we are  
In the maelstrom of love  
Waiting for the calm  
To soothe our hearts_

_/Harry woke up with the smell of breakfast making his stomach uneasy, he stand up and went to the bathroom to throw up._

_Tears started to gather in his eyes when he remembered that when he got sick Cedric will always rub his back and say soothing words but now….now that Cedric is gone he don't know what to do anymore/_

_Here we are  
And don't know how to stop  
Waiting for the war  
To end it all_

_/Harry Harry? Is something wrong? Aunt Petunia said outside his door, Nothing Aunt Petunia Harry said while coming down to eat his breakfast, for the last few days petunia has been noticing that Harry is vomiting every morning "maybe he's sick I'll just say it to Albus when we go to Hogwarts this morning I know he'll be happy to see high friends/_

_Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little grave  
And the salt in our wounds_

_/Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a letter on her foot, Oh Harry! Tomorrow's your birthday right? Well I'm planning that we'll go to Hogwarts today and celebrate your birthday there, Harry finished reading the letter and said just perfect auntie madam Pomfrey wants to see me anyway/_

_Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little grave  
And the salt in our wounds_

_At Hogwarts_

_/Harry I want tell you something madam Pomfrey said, what is it madam? Well Harry you blacked out before school break am I right? Well when I examined you I can see now two life forces on your body yes and that means that YOU ARE 1MONTH PREGNANT HARRY!._

_Harry was now staring at madam Pomfrey with wide eyes then he just began to sob, good gracious Harry why are you crying, you should be happy, when Harry didn't answer Pomfrey said so? Who is the father? Madam if I tell you who's the father please don't tell anyone, please even headmaster Dumbledore, yes Harry I promise then after a minute of silence Harry said Cedric diggory's the father madam._

_At these words Pomfrey stood in shock after collecting herself she said "I'm very very sorry Harry I promise you that I wont tell anyone with that harry smiled real smile to madam Pomfrey/_

_Here we are  
Right back where we began  
Waiting for sweet love  
With open arms_

_/in the great hall all the teachers are there, Cho Chang, Ron, Fred, George, molly, Ginny and Arthur Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Sirius and Lupin Black (a couple now) and Hagrid._

_Albus Dumbledore gave Harry a baby Pegasus (as in flying horse) then Serverus Snape gave him a Phoenix's egg,Hagrid gave him a new wand and Cedric's tri wizards clothes(inside a box of course), Madam Pomfrey gave him a Photo of Cedric and Harry after quiditch match that made his eyes full of unshed tears, Mcgonald gave him a new broom (much more advanced than firebolt) then his friends gave him (nothing special in harry's opinion) and last Cho Chang gave him a photo album of Harry and Cedric in the lake making out, on the prefects bathroom kissing, and etc. making Harry sob in Cho's chest, everyone is worried now because no one knows why Harry is crying, then Cho said will all of you excuse us both I think Harry needs his rest. With that Harry slept in his dorm room, when Cho is walking towards hupplepuff's common room Harry's friend blocked her and said "WE KNOW THAT HARRY AND YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING WHAT IS IT" its not a question it's a statement, Cho said NONE OF YOU BLOODY BUISNESS with that she just vanished. /_

_Here we are  
Just like before  
Waiting for the warmth  
Of that tender storm_

_/The next day Harry woke up to see Albus standing beside his bed and said Madam Pomfrey wants you to drink this, after a few minutes Harry jumed out of bed and run towards the bathroom and Albus followed him saying HARRY! Are you alright, yes Dumbledore just feeling a lil bit dizy ( fake smile) knock knock Harry its us Hermione said, when Dumbledore opened the door (painting of fat lady) Harry saw Cedric's parents with Cho and the GANG ( Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Draco) Harry already got tears in his eyes and shouted LEAVE ME ALONE! With that he said a spell that made Dumbledore leave the room and close the door, he also chanted a few locking charms so that anyone can't enter, HARRY HARRY! Its me CHO, Harry said please Cho leave me alone trying to slow down the tears. Harry lets talk just me and you "ok Cho just you" after opening the door he saw Dumbledore, Cedric's parents and THE GANG looking at him then Cho entered. /_

_Love is insane and Baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts little grave  
And the salt in our wounds_

_/Harry Amos must know about your relationship with Cedric they have the right, and all of us I mean ALL of us are very worried why are you acting like that, Cho i'm…..1 month pregnant._

_It hurts Cho it hurts to know that you child will only have a mother their father is gone, Cho it hurts so much I don't know what to do anymore, Cho is taking in the information that harry gives him……._

****

**_so? Have any effects? I mean do you like it? its really rushed , Please leave some reviews and comments or ideas hehe I thank these following people for the reviews:_** **Jessalyn-Laine, LJSkywalker, Yunisel and KaithSlytherin thankyou for the reviews and hoping for more reviews later guys! Till next time **


	3. Oh my!

**Hi I'm back tea26 here, thank you for the people who gave my stories a review I really appreciate it….**

**Now back to the story shall we?**

**Chapter 3: Oh my!**

**Especially for you  
I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same**

_/after Cho collected herself Cho said "oh Harry that's great, no……it's not when you know that your baby wont have a complete family Harry said, Cho, what do I do? I'm scared now that Cedric is dead and Voldemort is after me and my child, I just don't know what to do anymore Cho, I'm so scared and confused./_

**  
Especially for you  
I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you  
**

_/Harry….. your aunt and uncle is here, Cedric's parents are here, your friends are here, Dumbledore is here and most of all I'm here Harry, we'll all help you through this, Harry we got to tell them now its their right to know….._

_Yes Cho….i'll do it today send them in ……when all the people are in Cho told the story of Cedric and Harry, about the cover up and most of all about their relationship, when Cho is done saying the story all their faces couldn't be describe some are crying and some are shocked xept for mrs.Diggory, mrs.Diggory just crossed her distance from harry and hugged the sobbing boy in her arms…/_

****

No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you

_/after a few min. Harry said "uhmm….. I have other news just for headmaster, Cho and the Diggory's. Dumbledore gave a not at the "GANG" and they all left._

_When all the people who are NOT needed Harry looked at Cho and she said "its okay Harry" after a few min of silence "this might be a little shocking to you….. Mrs and Mr Diggory I'm pregnant Harry choked on his words the father is Cedric MRs and Mr Diggory harry said while tears flow freely down his cheeks/_

**And now we're back together, together  
I wanna show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
especially for you**

/_at these words Amos and his wife hugged Harry very tight and said "why are you crying Harry? Don't ever think that we would abandon you…. You're a part of the family now son" after Harry heard those words he just felt relieved and scared at the same time, relieved because he have a family that supports and loves him and scared because of voldemort….._

**So how do you like it? Hope you liked it anyway thank you again for the reviews and the more reviews I get the sooner I post I have plans on later chapter's bwahahahahahaha……..**

**Bye and thank you for the reviews **


End file.
